


Life In Askr

by Sothisheart (Jdoublec)



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jdoublec/pseuds/Sothisheart
Summary: Welcome to Askr home of the Order of Heroes. Let us peak into the lives of the members and see what happens
Kudos: 1





	Life In Askr

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with a idea of wanting to have the characters of various fire emblem characters interact and what better setting than askr?

Life In Askr

**_Chapter 1- Welcome to Askr  
_ ** _Imagine if being summoned to Askr went just a little differently_

My name is Freya, and this is how my life got twisted upside down. You see I am not from this place. In fact, I have never even heard of this Askr before much less knew that it existed. Back home I am nothing more than average. In fact, the best thing that I have is my knowledge of the fire emblem universe. Something that I pride myself on even if it sounds silly. I may have been obsessed with that growing up. Playing it all the time trying to escape some of my problems at home. I mean who doesn’t want to be the hero in some great story of good vs evil?

I thought my life was going to be normal just working 9-5 every day until I die. I never would have guessed that I would be summoned into a whole new world. Much less one that lets me command characters of my childhood games as this Magical Legendary Summoner. A hero of legend they say. Meant to help end this war and bring peace to this land. I am to be someone key figure and the hope of the country rests on me being able to summon these heroes.

“What?” I blink trying to take this all in. This woman who said she was called Anna only sighs. She’s wearing white and gold armor and here I am wearing nothing but a tank top and a pair of ripped jeans. I mean what do you want from me. It doesn’t make any sense. Why would I just be expected to accept this. What she says is crazy. It takes only a moment for me to get just who she reminds me of.

“Anna, I don’t know how I got here. In fact, in my world you are a character in a videogame who is always after money. You’re a merchant and you cook up deals trying to get money out of your comrades. In fact, you’re like a mascot for the series.”

Anna tilts her head from a moment before speaking as if she was gathering her thoughts. “Have you met any of my sisters? I mean we are all from a merchant family. We do tend to try, and one up each other.” I sigh. This makes no sense. I mean why am I here what brings me here. “Oh, I forgot to ask- what is your name Summoner. I doubt you want to be called by your tittle this whole time.”

“My name is Freya.” I guess I don’t know what to make of all of this. I mean this has to be a dream. There is no way that I could be talking to someone from a fire emblem game. This has all got to be a dream right?

“Well Freya I want to welcome you to Askr. I think the next thing we should do is bring you to meet the other members of the order. Once you get your bearings, I feel that you will like it here.” Anna offers a small smile motions for me to follow.


End file.
